


Happy Father’s Day

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Gifts, Multi, One Shot, Presents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: It’s Father’s Day. Lydia gives both her real dad and Adam each a gift and they appreciate the gifts and her.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Father’s Day

Father’s Day was fast approaching. Lydia knew she had to do something fast. She crept slowly, with a photo hidden behind her back, towards the local photo shop in Winter River. Next, she was going to stop by a paint store to pick up some more paints.

Only Barbara and Delia knew what Lydia’s intentions were. They weren’t allowed to tell Adam and Charles until they came downstairs with their respective presents in hand. Either that or Lydia could tell them as soon as she gave them their presents and they opened them.

On Father’s Day, Lydia pushed open the door to the photo shop and went inside, walking up to the counter and placing the photo she had hidden behind her back down on it.

“How may I help you?” an employee asked with a sweet smile on her face, walking up to the counter to assist Lydia.

“Hello,” said Lydia. “I was wondering if it was possible for you to frame this here photo?” Lydia pointed at the photo in question, which was still on the counter, and the employee looked down at it before picking it up and giving Lydia another sweet smile.

”I’ll see what I can do,” said the employee as she turned and headed into the back to hopefully get the picture framed.

Lydia waited an approximate five or ten minutes before the employee came back out with the now framed picture, handing it to Lydia. Lydia examined it carefully before looking up at the employee and shooting her a thankful look. She placed twenty dollars on the counter before turning and leaving to go to her next location: the paint store to buy Adam’s present.

The paint store wasn’t even that far a walk from the photo shop. It took Lydia an approximate three minutes to walk all the way there. She finally made it to the paint store, pushing open the door and heading inside. She walked up to the counter and waited an approximate ten minutes before an employee showed up to help her out. It was a girl her age and Lydia recognized her from school.

Lydia knew this girl from some of her classes at school. She knew her name but she didn’t know her personally.

“Wait? Theresa? I didn’t know you worked here,” Lydia said, surprised.

“Lydia?” She made herself look more professional as she closed her eyes then opened them again to look directly at Lydia. “How may I help you?”

“I’m looking for a variety of colors of paint,” said Lydia as she looked down and then back up towards Theresa. “It’s for one of my dads.” Lydia slapped herself. She shouldn’t have said that.

“How many parents do you have?” Theresa raised an eyebrow as she gazed confusedly at Lydia.

“Uh, normally, I have just my dad. My mom died of cancer and my dad remarried and now I have a stepmother and two ghost parents as well,” said Lydia quickly.

“A dad, a stepmother, and two ghost parents,” repeated Theresa, still a little confused. “That’s a lot of parents, Lydia, you know that right. I’m sorry to hear about your mom though. I live with just my mom. My dad died a couple years ago. The same reason your mom died.”

“The paints?” said Lydia, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, right,” said Theresa as she led Lydia down aisle after aisle until Lydia had found all the paints she needed and paid and left.

She returned home with both gifts behind her back, and found her dad and Adam sitting together on the couch in the living room, watching tv together and chatting about varying subjects. She approached them nervously and handed the bag to Adam and the square gift to her dad.

Her dad opened his gift first, looking surprised at what was inside. Just seeing the picture of him, Lydia, and his first wife, Emily, sitting neatly in a frame brought a smile to his face and he looked up at Lydia.

“Thank you, Lydia, sweetheart,” he finally said after a few minutes of silence. “I like this very much.”

“I’m glad you like it, dad,” Lydia said as she turned to Adam. “You now!”

“Okay,” said Adam. He pulled out the first of the paints out of the bag inside his legs and looked up at Lydia with a surprised smile on his face. “More paints? For my model?”

“Yep!” Lydia said excitedly.

“Thank you so much, Lyds!” said Adam with a huge smile on his face as he and Charles pulled the teenager into a hug.

“Happy Father’s Day, dad, Adam,” Lydia said as she melted into the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
